Big Time Mistake
by monroserusher
Summary: Logan Henderson believes he's not ready to find love but he then meets writer Melody Prince. The couple fall in love at first sight but when one of Melody's ex-classmates outs the couple to the press, Logan breaks it off with Melody, believing it was her who did this. When Logan realises what he's done, he tries to make things right with her. Will Melody accept Logan's apologies?
1. Logan

**This is my first fan fiction. I published it on Wattpad and it got some really great reviews. In fact, it's my most popular story on Wattpad**

Logan Henderson was a well known name in the music industry. He was one of four members of boy band Big Time Rush, the group also starred in a TV show of the same title (he played Logan Mitchell) and it didn't hurt he was one of the most sweetest, kindest guys in Hollywood as he never complained about fame and paparazzi. Besides, he never did anything scandalous or deliberately try to court attention from the press

What made Logan even more appealing was his good looks. He had the most beautiful dark brown eyes, sexy dark brown hair which he had cut short, lips that were just screaming out to be kissed, amazing bone structure and he was beautiful overall. This obviously meant many teenage girls and young women lusted after Logan

He had been linked to famous women, most notably Demi Lovato but right now, Logan was single and not really looking. He came out of his last serious relationship about two years ago but he was happy to be single right now

Sure, he missed being in a relationship at times. Two of his bandmates were in relationships. One of his bandmates Carlos Pena was already dating actress Samantha Droke. Another of his bandmates James Maslow was dating _How To Rock_ actress Halston Sage

The fact that his two bandmates were in relationships made Logan want to start dating but his fellow bandmate Kendall Schmidt was also single so at least Logan wasn't alone there. Like Logan, Kendall was also single but what made him different to Logan was that Kendall actually wanted a girlfriend

Logan said he would only start dating if he was ready for love. The other three members of Big Time Rush were convinced Logan wanted to find love. Carlos said to James and Kendall, "You can't force someone to fall in love so maybe you should let him find love on his own terms instead of pushing him"

Logan walked in on him saying this so he responded, "Exactly, Carlos. I'm going to find love when I'm ready, not when I'm dragged out kicking and screaming." It is believed that you find love when you least expect it and that was what had happened to Logan

**What are your first impressions of Logan and the boys from Big Time Rush?**

**Melody, the female lead is introduced in the next chapter. What do you think she'll be like?**

**Any ideas what's in store for Chapter 2?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	2. Melody

Melody Prince had just released her first book and it had sold out in both Ireland and the UK. The book was also getting a Stateside release. She would have had to go to the US to promote her book. She had always wanted to go to America so she wouldn't really complain, could she?

Melody walked into the airport with all eyes on her. Not only was she one of the hottest new faces in literature but she was also a stunning looking woman. She had piercing blue eyes, long bright blonde hair which she had curled earlier that day, she had healthy sun kissed skin with no make up (not that she needed it), really cute smile and she was described as being of slim build

She was dressed in a dark vest top which had a picture of an owl, denim skirt and black heels although her mother did advise against the heels. Melody really liked to take care of her appearance but this stemmed from her schoolyears when she was badly bullied

Looking at her pictures from her teenage years, Melody looked like the stereotypical "geek" and she also spent most of her time writing. When she was fifteen, she started losing weight, wearing better clothes and her appearance really improved

However, the girls in her class didn't like that. They would still make her life hell and make jealous remarks towards her. This was years ago and Melody hadn't seen these people since. Today, Melody was heading to the US and was promoting her first book

She had already made it to LA and she was in her hotel and her feet were killing her due to her choice of footwear so she decided to sit down while she was waiting to check in

It so happened that Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush so happened to be in that same hotel. He had also been waiting to check in. He decided to sit down and read a book for a few minutes. He noticed the seat next to Melody so he decided to sit there

Melody was busy writing away and Logan took notice of that so he asked her, "Are you a writer, miss?" Melody looked up and to her surprise, she saw that that was Logan Henderson talking to her

**What did you think of Chapter 2?**

**What are your first thoughts on Melody?**

**Any thoughts on Melody and Logan's first meeting?**

**Any idea what you think will happen in the next chapter?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	3. Checking In

Melody was really starstruck. Logan Henderson had talked to her. Yes, the Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush. Melody had been a fan of Big Time Rush for the last year and a half ever since she heard their song _Boyfriend_ but she didn't want to say that to Logan as she didn't want to come across as all fangirly

Since Logan was someone who really enjoyed reading, he wanted to know what kind of stories Melody was writing. She showed him some of her written work which he was really compelled by. Melody went on to tell him she was in the US to promote her book so she handed Logan a copy of her book as she was hoping he'd be interested in reading her books

Since reading was something Logan really enjoyed doing, he told Melody he'd read her book. Logan looked at the synopsis on the book. It wasn't his usual style of book but he decided to give it a chance. "Don't knock it unless you try it," he thought to himself

Melody was called to reception. She was placed in Room 12. Logan noticed Melody looked uncomfortable in her shoes so he told her to stay where she was until he was checked in

Logan was shortly after called to reception. He was told he would be staying in Room 13, the room next to Melody's. Logan offered to help Melody bring her bags to the apartment

Melody started to believe her stay in the US had been destined to happen as she had ended up meeting Logan and she got a hotel room next to his. Melody smiled at Logan and told him she'd accept his offer

**What did you think of Chapter 3?**

**How did Melody and Logan's first meeting make you feel?**

**What are your first impressions of the two characters?**

**What do you think will happen in Chapter 4?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	4. Reading Melody's Book

After Logan helped Melody with bringing her bags to her room, he asked her if she'd like to go out for coffee sometime. She smiled, "I'd love that." Logan advised, "One more thing. I think you should wear more comfortable shoes. Those shoes look like they're making you uncomfortable." Melody smiled and said, "I might consider that actually"

Logan went into his hotel room feeling like, "Oh my God!" He didn't know Melody for long but no woman left him feeling like that but after their first meeting. He remembered that Melody lent him a copy of her book so he decided to read her book while waiting for his other three bandmates

Once Logan started reading, he simply couldn't stop. This wasn't his usual style of literature but he was hooked

There was a knock on his door. Logan answered it to see it was his other three bandmates. James saw the book on the sofa. He noticed it wasn't Logan's usual style of writing so he said, "Logan, did you pick up the wrong book by mistake?" Logan answered, "No, the author gave it to me. She so happens to be next door to us"

Carlos picked up the book and said, "Melody Prince? The Melody Prince?" Logan asked, "You know of her?" Carlos sighed, "Dude, I'm reading her book right now!" Logan began to regret telling his bandmates Melody was next door to them as he had a feeling the other three members of the group (Carlos in particular) would come over to her hotel room because of who she was

Carlos asked, "So tell me, when can we meet her?" Logan had a feeling Carlos saw her in that way so he responded, "Carlos, don't you have a girlfriend?" Carlos said, "Yes. I don't see Melody Prince in that way." Logan responded, "Good"

**Did you like Chapter 4?**

**What impressions do you get of Logan's other three bandmates?**

**The next chapter will see more of Melody and Logan's friendship. What are your feelings on Melody and Logan so far?**

**What else do you think is in store in Chapter 5?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	5. Ladies Choice

Melody had decided to change her clothes. First of all, she decided to change her shoes since they were really uncomfortable and Logan had taken notice of this. She had a pair of pink Converse in her suitcase and Logan also liked wearing Converse so she was sure he'd appreciate her taste in footwear

She also had denim shorts, a white vest top and light white cardigan with her and she felt they'd go really well with her shoes. She continued to think about Logan. He was sexier in real life and he seemed really sweet

She wanted to go over to his place but she didn't want to push it straight away. Logan wanted to see Melody but he didn't want to be seen as really desperate. He decided, "To hell with it, I'm going to see her"

He told his bandmates he was going out for a while. Logan headed over to Melody's place. He noticed she had changed her outfit. He thought she looked just as adorable as she did earlier. He looked her up and down, smiled and said, "You're looking very cute indeed, Miss Prince"

Melody smiled back and said, "Thank you, Mr Henderson." Logan let out a cute giggle and said, "Where would you like to be taken to, Miss Prince? Ladies choice." This was Melody's first night in the city so she told him she wanted him to show her round the city

Logan showed Melody the main city attractions and he also showed her where the other big facilities of the city were. After a while, Melody was starving so she asked Logan, "Are you hungry?" He said, "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat. Any place take your interest?" Melody told him she felt like getting a burger so Logan brought her to the nearest burger bar

Logan decided to be a real gentleman by getting Melody to tell him his order and then ordering for the both of them. Melody got a table for both of them. While Logan was queuing, she was taking note of him

She noticed that not only was he handsome and talented but he was also such a gentleman. He had been helping her to settle in the city and he also ordered for her. He had also let her know she didn't have to owe him for the meal which she thought was so sweet of him. "He's both handsome and a total gentleman," she thought to herself while smiling

**What did you think of Chapter 5?**

**Any thoughts on the relationship between Logan and Melody?**

**What else do you think will happen between Logan and Melody?**

**Any idea what's lined up for the next chapter?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	6. Meeting The Band

A few minutes later, Logan had gotten his order in. He then went over to Melody. He smiled, "Thanks for saving us a seat." She smiled, "You're welcome"

Logan and Melody spent an hour enjoying each other's company. He asked her questions about her writing and she asked him questions about his music. Logan told Melody the group were working on their third album and were hoping to have it out for this year

He asked Melody if she knew of Big Time Rush. She blushed as she didn't want to freak out Logan. Logan smiled "You don't have to be nervous." He told her how Carlos was a fan of her book. She smiled, "I appreciate the feedback"

He asked her if she'd be interested in meeting his other bandmates. She smiled, "I'd love that." Logan said, "They're staying in my room if you'd like to meet them." She smiled "That'd be cool." After a while, Logan and Melody walked back to their hotel. Logan brought Melody to his hotel room

Carlos said, "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Prince," while shaking her hand. Kendall said, "Calm down, Carlos." He looked over at Melody and apologised on Carlos's behalf. James asked Melody if she was staying in LA for long

Melody said she was doing a book tour in the US but she was also hoping to stay for longer. Logan smiled when he heard her say this

**Share your thoughts on this chapter, people**

**How do you feel now about Logan and Melody's relationship?**

**Any idea what's lined up for the next chapter?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	7. Looking For A Boyfriend?

Next morning, Logan woke up feeling so happy. He still could not believe he had met Melody. He could not stop thinking about her all last night and so far, all morning. What appealed to him about Melody was that she had a talent and was making really great use of it

She was also really pretty but really friendly. He also liked that she liked him for him, not because of Big Time Rush. Kendall noticed something was different about Logan. He just seemed so…different. There was no other word to put it

Carlos said, "I discovered Melody first and yet you were the one who got to meet her." Kendall said, "Ah, I knew it. Melody Prince." Logan smiled "She's a great girl. We're friends. At least I hope so." James said, "But you want to be more than friends, do you?" Logan said, "I want to know more of her before I've even decided this"

Carlos said, "I'm pretty sure you've already decided." Logan responded, "Do you really think I'd jump into relationships that quickly?" Carlos answered, "No but you never felt an attraction straight away until yesterday." Logan said, "I like her. As a friend"

Somehow, Kendall remained unconvinced. He showed this by saying, "Hmm, really?" Just as Logan was about to answer, Melody texted him to say she really enjoyed herself the night before and could not wait to see him again

James looked at the text and read it aloud. Logan got annoyed and said, "James, how would you like it if I read aloud one of your texts from Halston?" James responded, "Obviously, I wouldn't be pleased." Logan replied, "You'd know how it feels then"

Kendall smiled, "So she's your girlfriend,?" then winkled. Logan responded, "She's a girl who happens to be a friend." Carlos joined in, "We have a song called _Boyfriend_. Wonder if Melody's looking for one, preferably Logan?" Logan sighed, "Guys, please. Just…stop," then walked out of the hotel room

**Any thoughts on Chapter 7?**

**What did you think of the way the guys from Big Time Rush behaved in this chapter?**

**What do you think Logan got up to after he walked out of the hotel room?**

**I think you guys will love the next chapter as it has a cute little ending. How do you think the next chapter will end?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	8. Another Date

Melody had really enjoyed herself last night. She had went out with Logan Henderson who introduced her to his bandmates. She had a feeling she would be meeting him again so she decided she would go for a slightly different look

She wore a red varsity jacket, red ballet pumps, denim shorts and pink vest top. She decided to leave her hair the way it was and again go for no make up. She decided to put on a little perfume as she was sure Logan would appreciate a woman who smelled nice

Just then, Melody heard a knock on the door. She answered it to see it was Logan. She had only just been thinking about him and here he was standing at her door. Melody offered for Logan to come in. He smiled, "Why not?"

Logan took a good look at Melody and the outfit she was wearing. He wanted to tell her he thought her outfit looked really cute but he didn't want her to think he was strange. Melody asked Logan if he'd like to hang out with her for the day. Logan gave her a really cute smile and said, "I was going to ask you the same thing. So where would you like to go?"

Melody smiled, "I chose yesterday so you get to choose this time." Logan offered to take Melody to the best café in LA. She smiled, "I really like the idea of that." Logan told Melody that again, he would pay. Melody had offered to pay but Logan was pretty persistent

Him and Melody took some time to get to know each other. They had told each other little things about one another, i.e. their interests, their friends, etc. There was one thing they didn't say to each other. They were beginning to fall in love with one another

**What are your thoughts on Chapter 8?**

**What do you think of the blossoming relationship between Logan and Melody?**

**The drama will be starting in the next few chapters so make the most of Logan and Melody's relationship while it lasts**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	9. First Kiss

They did not think they would fall in love at first glance but it had happened. Logan didn't want to go telling his bandmates about this straight away as he didn't want to be teased by them. His did tell his mom on the phone about Melody and how he was falling for her. His family told him they had to meet Melody

Melody was on the phone to her friend Marley. She told her, "I'd rather you hear this from me and not some gossip website. I've met Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush and already, I've fallen for him." Marley told Melody, "This is the best news ever, Melody. I'm so happy for you, sweetheart"

Logan and Melody went out on dates for a month before deciding to officially declare themselves a couple. The couple decided to take things slowly by not sleeping together straight away. They even agreed to tell interviewers they were both single

Logan brought Melody to Texas to meet his family. Melody did her best to make a great first impression with Logan's family. She asked them questions about one another and she also offered to help out with dinner

The next day, Melody and Logan headed back to LA. They both felt closer to each other after meeting his family. Logan's family told him over the phone that Melody had won their approval. After the phone call, Logan was almost dancing round the room with happiness

Later on, Logan asked Melody if she was going anywhere for the night. She told him, "I'm not going anywhere." Logan remembered Melody wanted to go to the infamous Hollywood sign so he decided to surprise her by taking her there

Melody was really shocked but happily surprised Logan remembered such a thing. The two of them looked at the view of the city for a while. Logan smiled, "It looks beautiful but nowhere near as beautiful as you." He then touched her face, smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss

Melody touched Logan's cheek and kissed him passionately. However, the couple's happiness was not to last much longer

**Any thoughts on Chapter 9?**

**What did you think of Melody and Logan's first kiss?**

**Look out for the next couple of chapters where the drama starts between Logan and Melody**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

As the couple were in the midst of their first kiss, they were being watched by Melody's former classmate Hannah Cole. Hannah was a struggling actress who only got roles in commercials. She tried out for roles in movies and TV shows but she had been told she was never good enough

Hannah was one of the many girls who made Melody's teenage years a living hell. She was jealous of the attention Melody got for her academic abilities, she didn't like it when boys looked at Melody and her good looks, she was angered by Melody's recent success and she was bitterly jealous that Melody had a really handsome, talented boyfriend

From the glow on Melody's face afterwards, she looked so happy afterwards. "She doesn't deserve this," Hannah sneered through gritted teeth. "Now to take it all away from her"

Meanwhile, Logan and Melody walked home with their arms around one another. Logan offered for Melody to spend the night at his apartment. She smiled, "I would love that." Logan offered for Melody to share a bed with him. She told him, "Since you offered, why not?"

She didn't bring any pyjamas with her so Logan told her she could wear his shirt. When Logan saw her in his shirt, he told her, "Melody, wow. You look so much better in that shirt than I do"

The couple had no idea that Hannah secretly followed them home and brought a camera with her. She also took pictures of Melody undressing and putting on Logan's shirt. Hannah was smiling as she was doing this

"Oh, Melody Prince. You are so screwed!" She then began to laugh evilly as she was doing this. The next thing for Hannah to do was to go to the press and concoct a damning story about Melody

**Your thoughts on Chapter 10?**

**What do you think of Hannah?**

**The next chapter will see the titular mistake happen. What do you think Melody will do when this happens?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	11. Big Time Mistake

Logan and Melody woke up in each other's arms the next morning. They didn't have sex the night before but judging from the chemistry between them, they may as well have had

He offered to bring Melody back to her apartment. However, when they opened the door, there was a swarm of paparazzi outside the door. They had no idea how the press found Logan's place. Logan contacted Big Time Rush's manager who told the couple to stay put and he'd come collect them. Big Time Rush's manager came to collect Logan and Melody in secret and brought them to an unknown location in California

Both Logan and Melody managed to get access to a computer. They saw the pictures of Melody undressing and another picture of Logan kissing her. It was when he read the article everything went wrong for Logan and Melody

The article stated that Logan and Melody often liked to get intimate with one another and Melody had told anyone who listened that she was getting hot and heavy with Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush

Logan angrily said to Melody, "I think you should add actress to your list of talents!" You had me convinced that you were this beautiful genuine person but now I see you for who you truly are! You only wanted to get with me because as you told people, I'm Logan Henderson from Big Time Rush!"

Melody cried "Logan, please. That was not me! I only told two people about you and me! You know what those kind of websites are like!" Logan sneered, "I'm not convinced by the crocodile tears!" Melody cried heavily. She sobbed, "Logan, just hear me out!"

Logan screamed, "I don't want to have to listen to some fame whore who sold me out to the press!" Melody tearfully said, "You're believing some tabloid over your girlfriend?" Logan coldly said, "Change that to ex-girlfriend. We're finished! I want you out of my life and I have no desire to hear from you ever again! Do what you want with your life! Just don't get me involved!"

Melody tearfully left Logan's apartment with the earth shattering realisation that her and Logan were over

**Any thoughts on Chapter 11?**

**Share your thoughts on Logan's behaviour**

**What do you think Melody will do now her and Logan are finished?**

**Any idea what you think Logan will do when he realises what he's done?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	12. Caught Out

Logan told the rest of Big Time Rush that he had called time on his and Melody's relationship. The rest of the band had seen the gossip website but they had a feeling Melody wasn't the one responsible for the story

James looked at the story and said, "This doesn't sound like something she would do." Logan answered, "Dude, she knew who I was before she met me!" Carlos responded, "So. I knew of her before I met her. Does that make me a fame whore?" Logan responded, "Carlos, we were famous before her so that makes her the fame whore!"

Kendall sighed, "Logan, you know what those kind of websites are like. They tend to twist the truth!" Logan said, "She sold me out!"

Meanwhile, Melody flew back home to Ireland. She was greeted by her mom and Marley. They knew Melody would never betray Logan like that. In fact, they took the time to listen to her side of the story. Melody's mom tried to convince her it'll all get better but she was really hurting by how angry Logan got with her

Meanwhile, Logan and the rest of the guys from Big Time Rush got working on their album. Logan wrote a song for the album called _Fame Seeker_ which he wrote about Melody

On the TV show, Logan and Camille had a really bad break up which was said to be based on Logan and Melody's break up. On the show, Logan started seeing a woman named Charlotte who was played by none other than Hannah Cole

Logan had no idea she was the one who sold out Logan and Melody. In fact, no one in the show had any idea either. No one in the cast liked Hannah. She was one of those people who walked round like she owned the place, she would have really bad tantrums if things didn't go her way and she believed she was far superior to everyone else in the show

Hannah was eventually exposed for the person she was. One evening, she was seen in an argument with another cast member and she told her she'd ruin her the same was she ruined Logan and Melody but what Hannah didn't know was that Kendall had heard what she had said

**How did you feel about Chapter 12?**

**What do you think Kendall will do now he knows the truth about Hannah?**

**Do you think Logan will believe Kendall?**

**What do you think Logan will do when he finds out the truth?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	13. Logan Realises His Mistake

"Logan needs to know about this," Kendall said to himself. He needed to find him and tell him what he had heard. Soon after, Kendall made it to Logan's dressing room. He knocked on the door hoping he'd be in there. Luckily for him, Logan answered the door

Kendall asked, "May I have a word with you in private please?" Logan let Kendall into his dressing room. Kendall said, "I don't know if you'll believe this but I heard Hannah saying she'll ruin Erin (Sanders, who played Camille) the same way she ruined you and Melody

Logan responded, "What do you mean by she ruined me and Melody?" Kendall sighed, "Figure it out yourself, Logan!" It didn't take Logan long to figure out what Kendall meant. Hannah was the one who had taken those pictures of Logan and Melody and she had also sold them to the press so that meant Melody had been telling the truth all along

Not long after, the boys from Big Time Rush told producers they wanted Hannah off the show. They let the producers know what she had done. Viewers were also really disliking Hannah's character and wanted her off the show so the writers had written Hannah off the show by revealing her character Charlotte had to go back home forever

Logan had some time to think about Melody and their relationship. He also thought about the way their relationship ended. He could not believe he questioned Melody's true character. He even accused her of being an actress. What the hell was he thinking? He needed to apologise to Melody and make it right with her

**Any thoughts on Chapter 13?**

**How do you feel about Hannah getting caught out?**

**What do you think Logan will do now he knows the truth?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	14. Hear Me Out

Logan knew Melody was no longer in the US and since he wanted so badly to apologise to her face to face, he had no choice but to fly to Ireland and track her down. The flight was really long but he was hoping it would all be worth it in the end. Logan kept reminding himself of why he was on the flight but he was still on edge

Meanwhile, Melody was at home busy writing her second book. She had nearly completed it and was really happy with how it was shaping up. It had been months since she saw Logan and she wasn't expecting to hear from him anytime soon

She heard that he wrote a song about her for Big Time Rush's album so she knew any chance of a reconciliation with Logan was out the window. Melody decided for now, she would stay focused on her writing

Melody suddenly heard the doorbell ring. She answered the door and saw Logan standing there. Remembering the last time they spoke, she slammed the door on him without saying a word. Logan begged, "Melody, I'm sorry. Please hear me out"

Melody opened the door and screamed, "I asked you to hear me out but you told me you didn't want to listen to some fame whore who sold you out to the press!" Logan said, "I know and I'm sorry. If I could turn back the clock, I'd have listened to your side of the story"

Melody cried, "You can't turn back and you didn't listen to me! There's no going back, Logan! I don't ever want anything to do with you! Ever!," then slammed the door on him

**Any thoughts on Chapter 14?**

**Do you think Melody will ever forgive Logan?**

**What do you think Logan will do to win Melody back?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	15. Failed Forgiveness

Logan spent the next six months trying to win Melody's forgiveness. He started off by hiring a skywriter to write, "I'm sorry, Melody," near her house but she chose to ignore it. He even tried writing her letters but those were sent back to him. He also tried to send her presents but those also got returned. After those had failed, he came up with an idea

He decided to write a song which he titled _Mistake_. The guys from Big Time Rush really liked the song so they all agreed to record this. Logan hoped that Melody would hear the song and realise how sorry he was. However, Melody only listened to the first line of the song abut switched the radio off and scoffed, "Whatever!"

Marley asked, "Melody, it seems like he's being sincere. He made a mistake. Everyone makes them. Please, Melody. Please give him a second chance"

Melody responded, "Do you remember _Fame Seeker_? That was the song Logan wrote about me being an alleged fame whore! Do you remember when I told you about our break up? He told me I should add actress to my list of talents! He chose to believe some seedy gossip website over his girlfriend! He had me convinced he was this sweet genuine guy but really he's just this…boy who's always so quick to pass judgement and then expects to have things handed to him straight away. Next time, I'm going to go for a man"

Marley sighed, "And you're going to persecute him for that one mistake?" Melody answered, "Pretty much, yes. He did punish me for something I didn't do!" Marley sighed, "Fine then. Be stubborn"

**How did Chapter 15 make you feel?**

**Do you think Logan will give up on Melody or will he keep trying to win her back?**

**Do you think Melody will ever come round?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	16. Melody's New Man

Logan was really heartbroken by Melody's rejection. He wanted more than anything to make it right with her. He wished more than anything he had listened to her when that article came out. He remembered everything he said to her that night. "I think you should add actress to your list of talents!" Melody wasn't an actress. She was one of the most sincere people he had ever met and even his bandmates saw that

The fact that he was blinded by this hurt him so much. Whenever Logan felt like torturing himself, he would look up Melody on the internet. He reminded himself, "If you love her, keep fighting for her"

Meanwhile, Melody had met someone new. His name was Chad Edwards and he was a model. He was three years younger than Melody and he was a very good looking mixed race man. He treated Melody really well but she never felt that connection with him that she felt with Logan

Melody still cared about Logan and she even considered forgiving him but when she considered doing this, she remembered how he ended their relationship. Melody told Chad about what had happened with her and Logan. She did this as she wanted him to know she would never out their relationship so publicly

Chad let Melody know that if there was ever as story about them on the internet or a newspaper, he'd always back her up. Melody had no idea Logan was torturing himself for what he had done. She had no idea how badly he wanted to make it up to her

One night, Logan yet again felt like torturing himself by looking up Melody on a gossip website. Nothing prepared him for what he saw next. Melody was seeing Chad Edwards, the good looking male model. It was only when he saw this that Logan realised him and Melody were indeed over

**Any thoughts on Chapter 16?**

**What are your first impressions of Chad?**

**Do you think Melody will stay with Chad or go back to Logan?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	17. Logan's Heartbreak

Logan was asked on Twitter what he thought of Melody and Chad's relationship but he kept responding with the words, "No comment," or "I have nothing to say on the matter." Logan did not want to make his real feelings known. He feared that if he let his guard down, he would make undignified remarks about the relationship, saving the most scathing remarks for Chad

Logan always hoped he would never meet Melody or Chad as he knew if he saw either of them, he would lose his cool. Melody would check Logan's Twitter page and she'd also check the gossip websites hoping to see he'd make some comment about herself or Chad

However, she noticed he would always decline to comment. Deep down, Melody would wish Logan would say something like he still loved her but she would always get disappointed when she'd see no mention of her

Logan kept a low profile over the next few months. He went back home to Texas to be closer to his family. While he was in Texas, he mostly stayed in his parents' house writing sad love songs, listening to sad music and avoiding phone calls

He disconnected his phone as he knew Melody wasn't going to be looking for him. Every night when he'd go to sleep, he'd say to himself, "I love her so much," then cry himself to sleep

**Share your thoughts on Chapter 17**

**What do you think of Melody and Chad's relationship?**

**Any other idea what you think will happen in the story next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	18. Constant Reminders

The rest of Big Time Rush went to Texas to see Logan and tell him to come back to LA as they really needed him and he couldn't be like this forever. "I can't face up to it! If I had just reacted differently to that news story, she'd still be mine!"

An idea suddenly came to Logan's mind. "Maybe I could get some dirt on Chad. He probably has some dirty little secret even Melody doesn't know about. Then maybe she'll realise I'm the right guy for her." Kendall responded, "Logan, don't even think about it!"

Carlos changed the subject and said, "Anyway, Logan. Will you come back to LA with us?" Logan reluctantly agreed to this

Meanwhile, Chad and Melody had been seeing each other for six months. Melody tried to convince herself she loved Chad but she kept ignoring that voice in her head telling her she loved Logan and he was the man she was meant to be with. She drowned out that voice by reminding herself of the circumstances of her and Logan's break up

Melody and Logan kept their relationship a secret but her and Chad were often getting papped. Whenever the couple were having their picture taken, Melody tried her best to maintain a genuine smile but she did this by picturing Logan instead of Chad

Because Melody and Chad were papped so often, their pictures would end up in magazines, newspapers, etc. One magazine even did an article about how Melody and Chad spent a day on the beach. What made it all the more worse was that there were pictures of them at the beach which meant they would be wearing very little clothing

Logan felt his heart breaking. He put on _Cover Girl_ to remind himself that he had his own cover girl but he had let her go. It didn't help that Chad was shirtless in those pictures. Chad had a really great body so many women were tweeting about how amazing he looked

To really make Logan feel worse, he received tweets telling him, "Melody Prince has definitely made an upgrade," which was bad enough but what really broke him was one tweet that said, "Melody is showing Logan what he's missing." This was nothing compared to the news he would receive next

**Any thoughts on Chapter 18?**

**Did you feel bad for Logan in this chapter?**

**What news do you think Logan will receive next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	19. That Could've Been Me

Two months after the publication of the beach pictures, Chad brought Melody to the best restaurant in town. Melody noticed Chad had been acting strangely all night. "He probably came here to break up with me," Melody thought to herself. Chad said to Melody, "We've been together eight months and I want to tell you that they have been eight of the most amazing months of my life. I brought you here for a reason tonight"

"Oh no! He's going to break up with me," thought Melody. "What I wanted to ask you was…" Chad went down on one knee and presented Melody with a diamond ring. He asked, "Would you do me the honour of being Mrs Chad Edwards?" Melody started to think of Logan and how she wished it was him proposing to her but she yet again reminded herself of their break up so she told him, "Yes, Chad. I will marry you"

Chad and Melody's engagement hit the headlines. Kendall found out by reading about it on the internet. He let Carlos and James know what he had seen and they decided they would find a way to tell Logan what they saw. However, Logan ended up seeing the story for himself. He saw the ring on her finger and the glow on her face. He sighed, "That could've been me engaged to her"

It was also another reminder to Logan that he had pushed away the girl of his dreams. He said to himself, "I always vowed that if I ever found the girl of my dreams, I'd never let her go but here I am now, reading about her about to marry another man"

The guys from Big Time Rush asked Logan if they could do anything for him but he sadly responded, "Go back to the day I broke Melody's heart so then I'd change the events of that particular day. Look at it that way, if I hadn't broken Melody's heart, she'd still be mine"

Logan left his apartment and walked round the city. He remembered he showed Melody round the city the day they met. He then saw that burger bar they ate in that night. He went in there and got a coffee for himself. He remembered that particular table Melody saved for them that night then he sat there and reminded himself of how badly he screwed up

**Any thoughts on Chapter 19?**

**Do you think Melody and Chad's wedding will go ahead?**

**Do you think there's still a chance for Logan and Melody?**

**What else do you think will happen in the story?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	20. Melody Comes Clean About Her Feelings

Melody and Chad spent a few months planning their wedding. Chad was really excited about marrying Melody but the truth was he was more excited about the wedding than she was. Since the engagement, Melody continued to think about Logan but she still chose to be stubborn

To distract herself from her true feelings, Melody spent her spare time writing. When she wasn't doing that, she was making plans for her wedding. Melody never saw herself as Mrs Edwards. When she tried on her dress for the first time, she felt this anguish inside her. She thought, "I shouldn't feel like this when I'm going to get married"

Melody again imagined herself as Chad's wife but she would feel worse so instead, she imagined herself as Logan's wife. Whenever she put on her dress, she imagined herself as Mrs Henderson. It was getting closer to the wedding and the closer it got, the closer Melody was to admitting her feelings

The day before the wedding, Melody was at home in front of the TV and she found herself watching _Big Time Rush_. She so happened to be watching the season finale where Logan realised he made a big mistake in breaking up with Camille and he tried to win her back by performing _Mistake_

At the end of the episode, Logan asked, "Will you take me back, Camille?" When watching this, Melody shouted at the TV, "Please take him back, Camille!" However, it went to blank but with the words, "Will Camille say yes? Find out next time on _Big Time Rush_!"

This scene made Melody think of Logan and how she spent the last year in denial. What she didn't know was that Chad had seen her questioning her feelings for Logan. For a while, Chad had suspicions that Melody was still having feelings for Logan and what he had witnessed tonight proved this

Chad knew he couldn't go ahead with the wedding. He loved Melody so much but she didn't see him the way she saw Logan. Later on that night, Chad came to see Melody. He asked her, "Tell me the truth. Do you still love Logan?"

Breaking down, she cried, "I can't lie, Chad." Chad sighed, "I take it it's a yes. You love Logan. Then I'm afraid this wedding can't go ahead." Melody gave him back the ring and told him, "I'm sorry it has to be like this, Chad. I hope you find someone who loves you more than I should've had."

Chad gave Melody a kiss on the forehead and sadly said, "Goodbye, Melody Prince. I'll always remember you," then flew back to the US

**Share your thoughts on Chapter 20**

**Do you think Melody will try to win back Logan? If so, do you think she'll succeed?**

**Any idea what you think will be coming up next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	21. Aren't You Meant To Be Getting Married

There was something Melody needed to do now and that was to see Logan. She wanted to keep her broken engagement a secret from the press but at the same time, she really needed to see Logan and tell him how she was feeling. Melody realised she didn't care anyway so she headed straight to the airport and got a flight to LA

Melody managed to get to LA and she remembered where Logan was living so she went straight to his apartment. However, she saw Kendall at the apartment. Melody asked, "Is Logan in? I really need to see him." Kendall responded, "He's in Texas. Will I tell him you called?"

An idea suddenly came to Melody's head. She smiled, "I think I'll surprise him." Kendall noticed there was no ring on her finger so he smiled and said, "You have my word"

Melody managed to get a flight to Texas. She could not wait to see Logan again. When she made it into Texas, she managed to get a taxi. When she was in the taxi, she heard _Mistake_ play on the radio. She said to herself, "I made my own mistake and I'm here to make it right

Melody found Logan's parents' place. She recognized it from when Logan took here there. She nervously knocked on the door. Logan's mom answered the door. Melody smiled, "Is Logan there?" Logan's mom smiled, "He's in his room if you're looking for him." Melody said thanks then knocked on Logan's bedroom door

Logan answered the door and saw Melody at the door. He looked at her and tutted, "Aren't you meant to be getting married today?" Melody answered, "Can't we at least talk?" Logan scoffed, "I've got company. Now's not a good time to talk"

A female voice called out, "Logan, who's at the door?" A brunette wearing one of Logan's t-shirts joined him at the door. Melody sadly responded, "I see you're busy right now," then walked away crying

**Any thoughts on the latest chapter?**

**Did you think Logan would be so cold towards Melody?**

**Will Melody try again to win back Logan?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	22. The Upset He Felt

**I haven't updated in a while but anyway, here's a new chapter. I think this is one of the saddest chapters in the story**

Melody drove back to LA. She decided to stay there for a while. She could not believe Logan would just give up on her like that

Back in Texas, Logan got a phone call from Kendall. He asked him about Melody. He responded, "Melody is married now so I'm accepting the fact that we are over." Kendall sighed, "Did you look at her hand? She wasn't wearing a ring!" Logan asked "And that's important because…" Kendall answered, "You're the man she wants to marry!" Logan responded, "Tell her she made that realisation too late!"

Logan did go back to LA three days later. He went over to the Hollywood sign where him and Melody had their first kiss. He saw that Melody was also over at the Hollywood sign. He asked "What are you doing here?"

Melody cried, "Logan, let me explain myself. I came to Texas for a reason. I came to see you. I've spent the last year in denial. Even when I was with Chad, I still wanted you. When he proposed, I wished it was you proposing! I've been lying to myself for the last year but I'm here now trying to be honest with you. Logan Henderson, I love you"

Logan responded, "I waited about a year for you to say that to me but now, all I feel is a reminder of the torment I felt! I tried everything, Melody! I came to see you but you just slammed the door in my face! I hired a skywriter but that had no effect! I wrote to you but those were just sent back! I even sent gifts but those were also sent back! I recorded a song but that got ignored also! You caused me so much upset in the last year! I feel it would be best if we didn't see each other anymore!"

Melody cried, "Logan, can we please start over?" He responded, "Goodbye, Melody Prince. You caused me enough heartache to last me a lifetime"

**What did you think of the new chapter?**

**What do you think Logan and Melody will do next?**

**The other guys from Big Tiem Rush try to intervene in the next chapter. Do you think they'll succeed?**

**Please read and leave feedback : )**


	23. Trying To Intervene

Logan headed back to his apartment. He believed he had found closure with Melody. He had spent a year waiting for her to declare her love but she rebuffed him and found another man. Why was she here now telling him her feelings?

The guys from Big Time Rush went over to Logan's apartment. They had a feeling he was being really stubborn an they wanted him to snap out of it. James said, "Logan, you waited so long for her to tell you how she feels"

Logan scathed, "That's the point. I waited a year. I tried to win her back. All I got was a heart that was so badly broken, I no longer feel anything for her." Kendall responded, "Surely you don't mean that, Logan"

Logan answered, "I meant every word I said to her at the Hollywood sign." Carlos said, "Melody poured her heart out to you at the Hollywood sign. It took a lot of courage for her to do this"

Logan laughed, "What was she expecting? Was she hoping I'd hold her in my arms then kiss her and declare my undying love for her? She has another thing coming if she thinks that's happening"

Kendall pleaded, "Please, Logan. Just give her another chance." Logan laughed, "I asked her for another chance. Look how well that worked out. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to do what I should've spent the last year doing. Finding the right woman," then walked off

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Did you think the guys from Big Time Rush would fail in their intervention?**

**What do you think is going to happen next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	24. Melody's Regret

Melody went back home to Ireland. She felt there was no point staying in LA. If Logan didn't want her, what was the point?

She was feeling so numb and her spirit was so badly broken. This must have been how Logan spent the last year feeling. She felt too sad to do anything, even writing. She finally understood why Logan never publicly commented on her and Chad. He didn't want people to see how heartbroken he was. Now she didn't want people seeing her that way

She had so many chances to swallow her pride and tell Logan her feelings but she always kept her pride intact. Now she was living with the regret

Melody would dream about Logan every night. She would dream about when Logan tried to win her back but the outcome would always be what she believed she should've done. Every morning, she'd wake up with those same depressing feelings

She cried, "No amount of wishing and praying will help me get Logan back." She wished she could hate Logan but she knew she couldn't as she loved him too much for that

**Will Logan and Melody tell each other how they really feel?**

**The next chapter sees Logan and Melody meeting again. The end of the next chapter will see Logan tell Melody some big news. What will be his big news?**

**Any idea what you think will happen next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	25. Melody & Logan Meet Again

It had been three months since Melody's engagement was called off and also three months since she last saw Logan. She was releasing another book and again, she would be going to LA. She was hoping to not see Logan. She still cared about him but there was no way he'd take her back now

However, she ended up meeting Logan at a bar. Melody didn't know whether she should speak to him. Just then, Logan started to approach her. He said to Melody, "I'm sorry about what happened last time. Thing is, I think maybe we jumped into a relationship too quickly. Maybe if we waited longer, things might've worked out differently. So how about it? Friends?" Melody responded, "Friends," then hugged Logan

Melody and Logan started to meet for coffee, watch films together, meet up with friends and to go to restaurants together. Melody hoped this would result in her and Logan rekindling their romance

However, on Valentine's Day, Logan told her some shocking news. He told her, "There's someone who I'd really like you to meet. Someone very important to me. Her name is Alice and we've been dating for the last four months"

**What did you think of the latest chapter?**

**Do you think there is still hope for Logan and Melody?**

**The next chapter will see how Melody will react to the relationship**

**The next chapter will also introduce the character of Alice. What do you think she'll be like?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	26. Meet Alice

Melody saw pictures of Alice on Logan's phone. She recognised her as the girl she saw with Logan the day she tracked him down in Texas. She asked "Were you seeing each other that time I saw her?" Logan awkwardly responded, "We weren't but we met again a week later and pretty much hit it off straight away"

Melody asked, "Today is Valentine's Day so will you be doing anything tonight?" Logan responded, "I'll be taking her out tonight." Melody began to wish she had fought harder for Logan. Later on, Logan introduced Melody to Alice. Melody really wanted to hate Alice but she came across as really sweet. "I wonder if the press know they're seeing one another," thought Melody

This reminded Melody of her and Logan's break up. She them remembered how Logan tried so hard to apologise and how tormented he was when she was with Chad. Melody sadly thought, "Now I know how it feels." She really couldn't stand to see Logan so happy with Alice so she told him she didn't really feel like socialising with others so she was going to head back home

As she was walking back home, she briefly stopped walking, hoping Logan had caught up with her and say it was her he wanted to be with but when she saw he wasn't coming, she headed home feeling despondent

On Valentine's night, Melody stayed at home while Logan took Alice out for dinner. Melody thought about how happy her and Logan were when they were together and she cried thinking of all the happy times they had together

At the restaurant, Logan tried to convince himself he was having a great time with Alice but he knew deep down, he still wanted Melody. He never stopped loving Melody but he was still hurting that she had gotten engaged to another man

**What are your thoughts on Chapter 26?**

**Do you think Logan will stay with Alice or follow his heart and get back with Melody?**

**Any idea what you think is coming up next?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	27. Logan Gives In To Temptation

No matter how hard Melody tried, she could never get over Logan. He was the only man she ever loved and the only man she saw herself getting married to. She still wished she took Logan back when she had the chance

One evening, Alice told Logan she would be attending an audition so this meant Logan could hang out with some friends. However, he heard a knock at his apartment door. He expected it to be one of his bandmates

However, it was Melody who was waiting for him at the door. Logan took a good look at her and he could not help but feel attracted to her. The truth was Logan never stopped being attracted to Melody but he didn't want to admit this. The couple had no idea that what was about to take place would change everything

Logan took Melody in his arms and kissed her passionately. Melody started to kiss him back. They then started to take off each other's clothes and not long after, they were having sex with each other

**What did you think of the latest chapter?**

**How do you think Logan and Melody sleeping together will change things?**

**What do you think will be coming up in the next chapter?**

**Please read and leave feedback, people : )**


	28. Alice Finds Out

Next morning, Logan woke up remembering the events of the night before. He could not believe he had done this while seeing another woman. He woke up Melody and told her, "This should not have happened. I'm so sorry, Melody"

After she left the apartment, Logan continued to think about his relationship with Alice. He never felt that attraction for her that he felt for Melody but he didn't want to admit this to her. However, Alice started to suspect something was up. She even worried he was cheating on her

One evening, Alice decided to confront Logan. She headed over to his apartment and asked him if he had been unfaithful. Logan couldn't lie to Alice so he told her about the night he slept with Melody. Feeling her heart break, Alice broke down crying and slapped Logan really hard. She always knew deep down, Logan still loved Melody and him sleeping with her had proven this

She cried, "I can't compete with her! How can I continue to see you if you love her?" Crying even harder, Alice sobbed, "We can't see each other anymore, Logan! I'm sorry." Logan felt bad he broke Alice's heart but he was really glad he was free to see Melody again

Logan gave himself a week before deciding to speak to Melody about their relationship but when he tried to talk to her, she told him she didn't want to see him again. Melody didn't mean what she said but she had found out something that forever connected her with Logan

**What did you think of the latest events of the story?**

**What connects Melody to Logan forever?**

**Will Melody and Logan ever admit their feelings or have things gone beyond repair?**


	29. Should Melody Let Logan Know

Melody made a mad dash to her apartment. She nervously looked through the contents of her bag and found what she had been looking for. The box which had inside it two pregnancy tests

Melody knew the exact time when she may have become pregnant. The night her and Logan had sex at his apartment, Logan hadn't been wearing a condom and Melody didn't take any emergency contraception afterwards. Melody's period was late and she had spent the last two weeks vomiting so it was very likely she was pregnant

"There's only one way to find out," Melody sighed. Melody took the two pregnancy tests and they both showed up positive. "This cant be!," Melody sighed. Melody had always wanted to have Logan's baby but not like this

Logan was seeing Alice, Big Time Rush were recording another album and Logan had only seen Melody as a friend now. At the same time, Melody had always promised herself she would never have an abortion so she had no choice but to have this baby

The next thing to decide was whether or not to tell Logan. She was having his baby so he had a right to know but at the same time, the circumstances in which she became pregnant weren't ideal so she decided to raise her baby alone

Not long afterwards, Kendall and Melody bumped into each other. He wanted to know why she wouldn't talk to Logan. Just as she was about to answer, she felt those all too familiar nauseous feelings again

It was then that Kendall figured it out. Melody wad pregnant with Logan's child. Kendall felt he had no choice but to let Logan know about this

**How do you think Logan will take the news that Melody is pregnant with his child?**

**Do you think he'll be a good dad or will Melody try to cut him out of the baby's life?**

**Will the baby bring Melody and Logan back together or will he or she drift them further apart?**


End file.
